Psychic Baby Project
My name is Elson White. My colleague, Charles Giver, and I are conducting an experiment we entitled the Psychic Baby Project for our finals. Currently this is just a rough draft for keeping records for our experiments, and thus is not yet a full thesis. More data would be added the sooner we get through our project. The Psychic Baby Project is aimed to perceive if ever a mother’s thoughts does have some control over the development of the baby during her pregnancy. This is to put a closure to the myth that the human mind is a factor in the development of a fetus, which is known by some as “pinaglihi”. For example: if a pregnant mother watched too much E.T., it would influence her baby's appearance during its development, and it would end up looking like E.T. once it is delivered. Although pretty stupid, and scientist tend to disprove this theory, it still has persisted in many Asian countries. I promise to you that all facts to be listed are of truth and not our own conclusions. Data and recordings may change during the course of our experiments, and we may disclose some information that be deem too morally complex. But please pardon me if I sometimes become too “artistic” in my recordings. Day 1 To be honest, I didn’t like the sound of the idea the first time it was presented to me, and I immediately disagreed. I never liked making experiments with people; they’re not like mice or frogs, especially pregnant ones. During our first drafting of the thesis introduction and procedures, I told Charlie to find a better (and safer) experiment, because the experiment itself was highly immoral, too risky and we might not have any volunteers, especially that we have a deadline of only a month. Charlie however, kept on insisting. It was the only idea we can come up with, and if there's nothing else then we might just fail our course in pediatrics. The more I persisted, the more resistant Charlie becomes. Charlie has always been the smart one; the class prodigy/smart-ass of the class, and me personally, I've never seen him failed an experiment or a course, no matter how surrealistic it is. So in the end I just gave in, and stopped bugging him about it. Days 2-10 The next few days were even more awkward. Charlie managed to get a volunteer, which surprised me because he only needed a day to got one. Seriously, what kind of mother would subject herself into this experiment? “Hey El, how’s it hanging?” Jenna said which caught me off guard. I didn’t know that Charlie was going to find a pregnant (and sane) volunteer for the project, and even if he did, I didn’t expected it to be her. “I’m fine Jen,” I replied. Charlie knew me and Jenna had a relationship before, and it made me want to rip his throat out. He plead however, that she was all he can find, and that she was the one who actually came up to him and volunteered in the first place. I knew Charlie was a big asshole from time-to-time, but this was just too much. Jenna and I used to date months ago before. We had a wonderful relationship, and I always loved her for the rest of my university life. But like all good things, we split up, because college life is Hell to those like us. I was then surprised to find out that she was pregnant months earlier, and the father is said to be studying in Harvard. Seeing her like this gave me chills in my back, and I felt a thin painful tension in the room. “The hell are you doing here anyway? Do you even know what we’re going to do? This shit can be dangerous to you and your baby.” “S’okay El, Charlie is going to pay me anyway, and I kinda needed it too. Besides, he also gave me a position in this project, and it would really help me get pass through the semester.” “How long is the baby due then?” “It’s actually going to come out next month and I can’t hardly wait for it. If it's a boy, I'm naming it Elson, like you.” The more I talk to her, the more relaxed I felt. She was always a strong girl, and was perfectly independent, which is the reason why I loved her in the first place. To see her like this, in a fragile state, makes me want to help her more than what Charlie can offer. We started the experiment by 3 pm. We secured a laboratory place in the campus, just a building across our dorms. We laid down Jenna to this big hospital bed, and strapped wires to her huge belly. We also connected some to her head and sent surges to stimulate her neurons and get some results. The process involved sending electrical surges to the baby's head, and also to the mother's head. Charlie's plan was to trick both brains and change their activities into having a sense of self-development. We recorded everything from brain activity to blood pressure, and we continued the process for a few days more. Sadly however, there have been no changes in development, but I kept a look-out for Jen in case things go awry. For the past few days there have been no abnormal activities, till now that is. Sadly it was me who felt it. I don’t know if it was just me being too paranoid and scared that something might happen to Jenna, but it was a really fucked up day and I was really tired. I know it's weird, but I'm writing down the events in case my own psychological evaluation is needed for our thesis. It was noon at that time, and we just finished our lunch. After doing the same processes to Jenna, we all took an afternoon break to rest. Jenna asked permission to lay down and take a nap in her bed. Soon I too was resting on my office chair just beside her. I swear I didn’t take any drugs or whatever during that time. A few minutes later when I was starting to fall asleep, I heard a small chirping. It wasn’t a bird, or flimsy pieces of metal grinding each other, but I know it came from the inside of the room. It persisted until I got myself alert. The chirping got louder and louder, and then, it started talking. “Hello Elson,” the voice said from out of nowhere. I looked around to see who said it. The voice was demonic and dragging, and hearing it gave me the goose bumps and I was frozen in my chair. I tried my best to be reasonable, and though that Charlie must be pulling pranks on me. “Whatsamatter Elson, I’m right here man. Come closer so we can talk,” the demonic voice said. It freaked me out that time. I felt my heart pumping, and every breathing felt like drowning. The more my mind focused on the fear gripping me, I found out that the voice somehow came from Jenna’s womb. I froze there, staring at Jenna’s belly, anxious if the voice is going to speak again, or I might just be going crazy. I started approaching Jenna slowly, before putting my hand on her belly, but then a horrifying scream screeched inside the room. The windows threw themselves open and the papers shot out everywhere. I fell on the floor, and crawled to the door, and I was terrified at what was happening. “Listen Elson, there’s no time. Grab something and cut this bitch open so I can get out. Hurry! Damn it hurry! Please!" At that time I just bolted away to the door and leaned my back on it. The whole place started shaking. The cabinet doors started slamming itself repeatedly, the lights flickered out, and the door suddenly pushed me away, and it started talking too. It opened and closed in a specific pace, like it was some talking mouth. As I was laid down flat on the floor, I looked at Jenna, hoping that she was okay, and I saw her there, sleeping like a princess amidst what was happening in the room. “Come on Ely, don’t be a pussy! Please! I can’t breathe here! I’m suffocating! Please!” I suddenly let out a scream before running away into the stairs. I accidentally bumped Charlie in the hallway, and accidentally spilled his coffee on him. He, in return, scolded me for being unprofessional during the experiment. I tried to tell him about what happen and he said that maybe I was just getting too much caffeine, and told me to stop being a wuss in regards to Jenna. Maybe Charlie was right. I am going a little bit mad in this. I really wanted to get out now, because I'm scared, really scared, of what might happen to Jenna, also to what might happen to me as well, but it's too late to back out now. We continued the experiments, and I started taking some pills to calm me down. The voice never came back. Day 13 It was already deep in the evening when I came to my room after doing some prolonged research in the library. I was already tired, and didn’t have time to eat dinner. Charlie is already nearing the completion of the project, tying up loose ends so we can finally pass it. I myself was is ready to put this all behind me, and finally finish this thesis and pass it. Suddenly, I heard a faint crying outside. I ignored it at first, but the crying became louder and louder. It wasn’t any cries I’ve heard of before, and initially I though it was a screaming cat or something. It was coarse and disturbing, and it gets louder in every minute. It felt inhuman and insentient, and it scared me. Then I noticed the cries wasn't just being done by one animal, it was being cried by a whole group of them. They were all crying simultaneously in an aggressive melody, and at that time it was too loud to be ignored. Though hesitant, I got up and went outside to check whatever it was. I walked slowly, careful not to tip anyone I was there. Fear was already in me, and I couldn’t even swallow a spit as I walk. The campus was well-lit thank God, and the cries were there echoing through the halls. As I went further, suddenly, someone grabbed from the back that made me fall down. I panicked, and instantly kicked whatever was on top of me. I managed to pick myself up, and saw a silhouette lying on the dark floor, raising its hands towards me. By instinct, I kicked it hard on the side that made it roll away. I was going to kick it some more, until it made a huge yelp. “Mamaaaaaaa!!!!” I grabbed my cellphone and used it to light the floor, and there I saw a small naked fat man lying on the floor jerking and crying. I recognize the face to be my Social Science professor; an old bearded man by the name of Dr. Polanski. But as I look closer, the old man was there crying with tears flowing through his cheeks and snot coming from his nose. He started spitting and drooling, and he swiped his hands in the air while his legs kick back and forth like an infant. It was a horrible sight, and the smell only made it worse. Messed up as it was, I still approached to help him. But the moment I laid my hand on him, he suddenly went berserk and bit my hand down. I yelled in pain, and the old man just won’t let go and started shaking it wildly. I kicked him in the head again, and used my foot as leverage to finally get my hand out. The old bastard ripped through the skin of my hand, and I was scared shitless. The old man continued wailing around, crying and whining, the sound of it so disturbing and creepy that I finally ran away into the school court. As I got there however, I see it’s not just the halls which were haunted. There were also screaming and crying in the courtyard. I managed to see some people, some fellow student, but they too were lying in the dirt, drooling and crying, and their cries were horrible. There were so many of them, just there lying, and it made me stop. I was horrified of what was happening, I didn’t know what to do. Some of those lying around tried to grab my leg, but I backed myself up on the wall and watched. Then, I saw Charlie, walking slowly towards me. I called him to get his attention. i was glad to see him, and it gave me soothing relief. But then, he suddenly raised his head, and looked at me, with tears coming out from his red eyes. “Mama, I made poo-poo,” he said, before suddenly urinating and defecating himself and the shit came out from his pants. Charlie started crying hysterically like a toddler, before falling down jerking his limbs. He tried to get back up, but he fell down quickly and continued on crying. Shocked and breathless, I got to my senses and ran as fast as my legs can, ignoring the horrors I just saw. I finally arrived back to my dorm, and I locked the door and windows, before hiding myself under the blankets. As took a peek at the windows, I saw that it wasn’t just my college who was sick. I also heard cries and whines from the outside; the whole of the town. I looked at my cell phone to get to Jenna, but there was no signal. “Come out of there Ely,” the voice said to me. I hid my head under the pillows to drive it off. “Come on now Ely. Don’t be a pussy. You know you can’t stay there forever. It’s fun in here, and I have all your friends.” This time however, the voice came from the inside of my head. So even if I get rid of my ear canals, it'll still be there. Having had enough, I grabbed a whole packet of sleeping pills and chugged it all down. I wasn’t going anywhere. “Fine then Ely. It doesn’t matter. Soon I’ll be getting out of here, and I’m going to find you, just be ready for me,” It said before laughing maniacally at my head, bouncing it off through my mind. Then... the electricity suddenly shut down. Day 29: Last Entry It’s been days since that incident. There was no electricity for a long time, and no words from anybody. The whole town has been silent, and the screams and cries have been gone for some time. The voice hasn’t bothered me for some time as well, but yet I couldn’t shake it from my head. I was alone in my dorm, still locked up from the outside world. I’m scared of going out there, and I’ve been trying to get that incident out of my head. Scared shitless, with no food and anything else anymore, I have to get out of here when the time comes, but my legs don’t have the courage to take me outside. I was weak and dying, and the worst part is that I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry Charlie. I'm sorry Jenna. I'm sorry I was a fucking coward that God put me inside this clumsy wreck of a person. Then, my cell phone started ringing. It wasn’t a call but I know it was a text message. Who could be ringing me during this day in Armageddon? Though weak and shaking, I tried my best to get up to my phone. “Elson, where are you? I’ve been stuck in the lab for days and I couldn't get to you. Please, where are you? I don’t have anything left and I think the baby’s going to come out soon. Please you have to help me quick,” The message came from Jenna. The thought of her and the monstrosities we did to her baby, made me know this is a trick by the voice to get me out of this room. During the days pondering what was happening, I finally figured out that those voices, and those crazy sick people, were the results of our experiment. I have created a monster, a psychic baby monster. I went back to my chair, and was hoping to finally starve myself to death. I was going to die anyways, and I'm going to die alone in this room. It was my ultimate punishment; the ultimate redemption. The more I sat there however, the more the empathy besotted me, and I knew I have to do something. I have to clean up what I did. I finally got the strength to come out of my dorm. I first went to the security office, and there I managed to pick up a pistol. I hid it under my sleeve, and began my dangerous odyssey to the lab. I walked past so many decomposing corpses. The sick people probably died of exposure and hunger. Died while looking for their mama or anyone to take care of them. The closer I get to my lab, the more hesitant my legs in moving. The half of myself was taking control and trying to sway my mind to get away, but I keep on trekking, and I aggressively drilled inside my mind that I'm not going to be scared this time, because of it I got Jenna into this nightmare of a mess. I don’t know if she really is alive, but I just hoped for the best. I slowly opened the door of my lab, the creaking sound echoed through the empty silent room. Dread was in me, making me feel sick, faint, and dying. My breathing, felt like drowning, and my fluids rushed like a stream inside my body. The place was still intact, though too dusty and shabby due to neglect. The lights started to turn on, and beeping from the computer came in. I saw Jenna sleeping on the bed like a princess, still unmoved or untouched from the last time I saw her. I ran up to her, and her face was still red with life. I checked her pulse, and see if she was breathing. She looked fine, and I was relieved to know that she was still alive. I started ripping away the cables and unhooked the straps. I was going to pick her up and get her away from this place, but suddenly, a squirt of blood from her belly hit me in the face that made me back away from her. Her belly started churning and moving. Jenna suddenly woke up and yelled in pain at her belly. I cried at her, to keep her calm, but she kept on shouting loud with her eyes bulging, face stretching, and tongue sticking out. Her cries were horrible, and I can’t bear to see myself watch her like this. I couldn’t do anything to save her. God himself ain’t doing squat! Her belly suddenly busted open and flesh and blood busted like a boiling fountain of chili con carne everywhere, and Jenna’s head fell down dead. “Nooooooo!” I yelled in anguish. I wish I didn’t saw that, I wish I was dead. I couldn’t help to see her in a state like this, and it made me kneel down sick. Fingers started crawling out from her belly, which started to rip her what remains of her belly's skin. Wiping my tears, i saw that a person was inside, trying to get out. Picking myself up, I ready my pistol just in case, rage besetting me like a disease. The fingers on the other hand, did its trick, and the person managed to rip itself away from Jenna’s womb. It stood up, showing the grace and slender of its body. It stretched and flexed its muscles, before yawning and whining in pain. It walked down towards the floor, blood still dripping, and it smelled like raw menstrual blood. It had a body of a full grown woman, albeit it didn’t have any skin or hair , all of it was just pure red muscle. Its eyes stared at me like freak. It was a horrible mess; a monster, and I have to kill it. I clutched my pistol, and was ready to take aim, but then it started talking, and its voice was familiar to me like family. “Hello dad,” she said while waving her hand like some fucked up school girl. “What?” I yelled. Her voice sounded like Jenna, and it made me froze. “I’m sorry for what happened to mom. She was really sick and I had to put her out. Anyways, I’m your daughter, Dad. You and Jenna created me nine months ago.” I was speechless, crowned like a jester with no punch lines. I felt frail and broken, falling to my feet, sick and was in despair. Demented, I thought of killing myself with the pistol. My mouth was still open in shock, but the more I focus my eyes on her, I saw that she has the same green eyes that I have. Then I remember, about me and Jenna having that one last good time before finally leaving each other. I did love her, and I love her so much. The pistol was still in my palm, and my mind was conflicting on what I should do. The girl on the other hand, came to me and hugged me tight. She is a sweet young girl, and cuddling her felt like paradise. She whispered to my ear, “We need to get out of here dad. It’s just us now, and the world needs us to repopulate it. To finally start something new.” Her voice drowned my fear. I felt stronger and more responsible, and I love her and Jenna for that, but still I was torn on what I have to do. All my life, I've always chosen the wrong decisions; the wrong pathways, but now I finally know what I should have done, I'm finally going to fix this mess. Category:Science Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dismemberment